SYMPHONY HITAM
by PikachuB
Summary: Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal mencintaimu. Siapapun kau, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal... -CHANYEOL- Jangan mencariku. Karena kau takkan pernah bisa menemukanku. -BAEKHYUN-


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHYMPHONY HITAM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **-** **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **-** **KRIS**

 **-** **DO KYUNGSOO**

 **-** **XI LUHAN**

 **-** **KAI**

 **-** **OH SEHUN**

 **This is a YAOI Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Akulah yang akan me**_ _ **nyenandungkan**_ _ **shymphoni hitam beracun untukmu.**_ _ **Akulah yang akan mengambil kehidupanmu untukku.**_ _ **Akulah yang akan yang berperan sebagai malaikat kematianmu.**_ _ **Akulah pemain utama dalam ceritamu.**_ _ **Akulah segalanya tentangmu**_ _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau membutuhkan 9 nyawa untuk kembali hidup dan bernafas bebas..."_

" _Aku mengerti.."_

" _Waktumu 90 hari.."_

" _..."_

" _Lebih dari itu atau kau tidak mendapatkan 9 nyawa itu,_ _maka kau akan tau apa resikonya..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hidup dan kematianku sudah dituliskan.**_ _ **Hanya saja aku ingin mengubah sedikit banyaknya takdirku.**_ _ **Aku ingin Tuhan membiarkan kematianku datang sebelum aku sempat memilikinya.**_ _ **Dialah takdirku.**_ _ **Dialah alasanku untuk mengulang kehidupanku yang terpaksa terhenti.**_ _ **Aku akan kembali dan bernafas bebas diantara kalian.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Asrama itu tampak gelap ditengah bulan purnama yang bersinar orang namja dengan penerangan kecil duduk membentuk lingkaran. Satu diantaranya mulai membuka percakapan dengan cerita misteri yang pernah didengarnya.

"Kalian pernah mendengar cerita ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata bulatnya.

"Cerita? Apa cerita misteri lagi?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak tertarik..." ucap Baekhyun.

"Hei dengar dulu. Aku yakin ini sangat menyeramkan..."

"Hhhh... Baiklah baiklah... Ceritakan" ucap Luhan dengan terpaksa.

"Kalian tau symphoni hitam? Itu adalah symphoni beracun yang selalu dimainkan setiap bulan menghilang tertutup awan..." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak tau. Dia menyenandungkan symphoni itu untuk seseorang yang akan diambil nyawanya. Dia membunuh dengan nyanyian untuk 9 nyawa kehidupannya..."

"Kau mengarangnyakan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku pernah membacanya di buku kuno..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku berada diantara kalian.**_ _ **Hanya saja kalian yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.**_ _ **Akulah penyair, sang symphoni hitam.**_ _ **Akulah penyair dalam kegelapan malam diantara bulan yang tertutup awan.**_ _ **Kilauan wajahku takkan pernah tampak.**_ _ **Cukup ceritaku saja yang berhembus seiring aliran angin.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai Baekhyun, aku teman baru dikamarmu. Namaku Park Chanyeol..." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa merespon ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa dikamar ini hanya ada satu kasur?" tanya Chanyeol menatap satu kasur dengan ukuran king size ditengah kamar.

"Semua kamar seperti itu. Kau ada masalah dengan tidur satu kasur dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak..." jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan tatapan aneh dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau membawa pengawal Baekie?" tanya Luhan menunjuk sosok Chanyeol yang sedari tadi dibelakangnya. Baekhyun melihat kebelakang mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan dibelakangku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kupikir kau tidak suka aku berjalan disampingmu..."

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku suka kau berjalan disampingku. Kau boleh berjalan dimana saja..." ucap Baekhyun dan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Seseorang yang sekarang satu kamar denganku..."

"Teman sekamar? Akhirnya kau memilikinya..." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir aku senang? Aku lebih suka sendiri..." ujar Baekhyun melipat tangan didada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Perlahan aku akan mengambil satu persatu dari kalian.**_ _ **Merebut paksa kehidupan indah yang kalian miliki.**_ _ **Aku bukan egois.**_ _ **A ku hanya ingin merasakan kehidupan indah yang kalian banggakan.**_ _ **Aku hanya ingin merasakan cinta seperti yang kalian miliki.**_ _ **Kurasa kalian sudah terlalu lama dan cukup merasakannya.**_ _ **Bukankah sekarang giliranku?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh siswa digemparkan dengan penemuan mayat di atap sekolah. Ini bukan yang sudah ketiga ada sebab pasti kematiannya.

"Aku rasa ini..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai.

"Kai.. nggg kalau aku mengatakannya nanti kau mentertawaiku..."

"Katakan jika kau tau sesuatu..."

"Aku takut nanti kau mentertawaiku.."

"Aku tidak akan mentertawaimu, okey?"

Kyungsoopun mulai menceritakan pemikirannya disaat Luhan dan Sehun ikut bergabung. Menceritakannya seperti dongeng sebelum tidur.

"Mpppphhh..hahahahahahahah" tawa mereka terlepas setelah Kyungsoo selesai menceritakannya.

"Kau pikir sang penyair symphoni hitam benar-benar ada? Hahahahahahaha..." Luhan tertawa nyaring. Kyungsoopun mulai merengut dan menarik-narik seragam Kai.

"Berhenti mentertawai kekasihku seperti itu…" ucap Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menatap Luhanieku seperti itu Kkamjong!" seru Sehun.

"Hei,dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa tadi bersama Chanyeol…" jawab Luhan.

"Apa dia pacaran dengan anak baru itu?" tanya Kai.

"Baekhyun masih menyukai Kris, jadi tidak mungkin dia menjadi pacar si raksasa itu…" jawab Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku akan memilih beberapa dari kalian.**_ _ **Anggap saja keberuntungan kalian cukup sampai disana.**_ _ **Dengarkan symphoni hitamku.**_ _ **Senandung**_ _ **yang akan mengantar tidur panjang kalian.**_ _ **Tidur panjang yang akan menjadi nafas abadiku.**_ _ **Tidakkah kalian tau,**_ _ **aku bernafas diantara ribuan duri menusuk nadi-nadiku.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap lurus lapangan basket dimana disana sedang berlangsung pertandingan basket antar angkatan. Hanya satu sosok yang ditatapnya. Sosok tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya. Dia keturunan China-Kanada. Tampan. Satu pujian dari Baekhyun untuk sosok itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi begitu saja. Baekhyun menoleh, didapatinya wajah beserta senyuman Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja melihat pertandingan basket dan aku berniat masuk ke klub basket..."

Baekhyun kembali menyaksikan pertandingan yang seprtinya sudah berakhir itu. Bibirnya tersenyum cerah saat sosok yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya mendekat kearahnya.

"Hai..." sapanya dan menyentuh pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Hai Kris... Aku bawakan minuman untukmu…" ucap Baekhyun menyerahkan sebotol minuman yang tak lagi dingin.

"Terimakasih... Oh, kau anak baru? Aku Kris, siapa namamu?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol..."

"Apa kau mau bergabung ke tim basket? Kurasa kami membutuhkan orang sepertimu..."

"Benarkah? Baiklah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kau terlalu baik.**_ _ **Tenang saja,**_ _ **aku akan segera kembali.**_ _ **Kembali dengan nafas dan jiwa baruku.**_ _ **Kau akan bersabarkan?**_ _ **Sekalipun sesungguhnya kau tak sedikitpun tau bagaimana aku mendapatkan kehidupanku.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek?" Chanyeol menatap kasur kosong disampingnya. Tubuhnya bangkit sepenuhnya dan melihat kekamar mandi.

"Baek,kau didalam?" tanyanya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi yang kosong. Chanyeol meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan menuju pintu kamar mereka yang tak terkunci. Kaki panjangnya mengayun pelan dalam malam temaram di koridor asrama. Entah untuk apa dia keluar. Mencari Baekhyun? Mungkin saja. Diakuinya Baekhyun mencuri sedikit dari ruang dihatinya. Sekalipun dia tau, Baekhyun menyukai Kris dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol mempercepat langkah kakinya saat melihat sosok yang diyakininya adalah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol menarik pelan lengan Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di tepian kolam renang.

"Disana..." Baekhyun menunjuk lurus sesuatu ditengah kolam renang. Chanyeol menajamkan pandangannya untuk melihat sesuatu yang ditunjuk Baekhyun.

"Ma-Mayat?" Mata Chanyeol terbuka sempurna. Dia yakin itu adalah mayat yang tengah mengambang di kolam renang.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" tanya Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Aku terbangun saat mendengar sesuatu yang mengalun begitu indah..." ujar Baekhyun.

"Mak-Maksudmu sym-symphoni hitam?" tanya Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

"Symphoni hitam?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Itu hanya cerita dalam buku kuno. Tak usah kau dengarkan..." ucap Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk seakan mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidakkah kalian sadar? Setiap mayat yang ditemukan selalu berekspresi sama?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, dengar. Aku tau ayahmu adalah seorang pengamat buku-buku serta cerita kuno. Jadi aku tidak ingin jiwa ayahmu ikut mengalir dalam dirimu. Tidak ada cerita kuno, tidak ada symphoni hitam. Okey?" Kai mencoba meyakinkan sesuatu pendapat Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak benar.

"Tapi Kai, aku hanya mencoba mengatakan kalau semua mayat itu tersenyum ketika ditemukan..."bela Kyungsoo.

"No no no... aku tidak mau dengar apapun lagi..."

"Baek, kau baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya termenung.

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Tersenyumlah... Aku lebih suka itu" ucap Chanyeol mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun seperti yang pernah dilakukan Kris. Baekhyun tertegun atas sikap Chanyeol. Ada perasaan lain didalam dirinya. Darah berdesir cepat, hangat dan pipi merona.

"Baek,kau baik-baik sajakan? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun terkesiap. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Wajahmu merah..." ucap Chanyeol.

"Eoohhhh?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya yang membuat Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya .

"Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih..." ucap Sehun.

"Kekasih?" tanya Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa lagi kalau bukan seperti sepasang kekasih? Kau merona ketika Chanyeol menyentuhmu seperti itu…"ucap Sehun lagi yang diangguki oleh Luhan, Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyukai Kris. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai si idiot ini…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tersenyum menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya. Matanya ikut terpejam seiring tangannya yang terangkat ke udara.

"Menikmatinya?" suara seseorang otomatis menghentikan aktifitasnya. Baekhyun masih tersenyum saat mendapati Kris berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini, hm?" tanya Kris merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit teracak karena angin.

"Aku hanya menikmati angin sore..." jawab Baekhyun tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Aku suka saat kau tersenyum..."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saat mendengar ucapan yang membuat dia teringat sesuatu.

' **Tersenyumlah... aku lebih suka itu'** Ucapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja terngiang di telinganya.

"Baekie?"panggil Kris.

"Y ya?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Ha?Ani..."

Panggilan yang berbeda. Berbeda jauh. Baek... Baekie... Mana yang lebih kau sukai? Terdengar lembut dan manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Korban ke enam. Ditemukan di gedung olah raga. Dia tersenyum dalam tidur panjangnya. Seindah itukah alunan symphoni hitam? Mereka bahkan rela tersenyum meski nyawa dalam genggaman sang penyair.

"Apa yang diinginkan sang penyair?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bertanya padaku?Kau pikir aku tau jawabannya?"

"Aku tidak berharap kau tau jawabannya Baek... Aku hanya takut dia menyenandungkan symphoni itu untukku dan aku akan tersenyum melepas hidupku. Aku takut meninggalkanmu..."

Baekhyun menatap dalam mata Chanyeol. Mencoba mengartikan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ayo kembali kekamar..." ajak Chanyeol menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun. Kamar tempat yang aman bukan untuk sembunyi? Tak ada yang tau.

Mereka kembali ke kamar dan menutup rapat daun pintu. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, jadi tak ada salahnya berdiam diri dikamar.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang masih digengggam erat oleh Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Chanyeol beranjak dan mengambil sesuatu disamping lemari pakaian mereka. Gitar.

"Kau bisa menyanyikan? Luhan pernah mengatakannya padaku. Bahkan kau pernah menyanyi untuk Kris. Sekarang menyanyilah untukku. Aku akan memainkan instrumennya..."

Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya. Baekhyun tak tau kenapa dia menyanyi begitu saja. Bahkan matanya tak lepas memandang Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

Satu lagu selesai.

"Suaramu sangat indah..." puji Chanyeol.

"Aku tau, jadi kau tak usah mengatakannya..." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar kamar.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Keluar. Apa kau pernah melewati gerbang besar itu selain saat liburan panjang? Tidakkan? Ayo kita lakukan sekarang..."

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

Mereka berdiri diantara ilalang-ilalang yang berhembus pelan. Indah. Jauh dibawah sana, itulah sekolah dan asrama mereka.

"Kau pernah kesini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kau orang pertama yang mengajarkan aku untuk melarikan diri dari asrama..."

"Benarkah? Aku merasa sangat beruntung..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang menatap lurus hamparan padang ilalang. Ada apa? Ada yang berbeda dalam sosoknya. Hangat, menyenangkan, penuh perhatian dan Baekhyun...

"Ayo kembali ke asrama..." ajak Baekhyun berjalan mendului Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukaimu Baek..." gumam Chanyeol yang didengar Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.**_ _ **Apa kau akan menungguku?**_ _ **Pertanyaan bodoh... Kau tak pernah tau bagaimana aku memperjuangkan untuk bisa bersamamu.**_ _ **Aku takkan pernah ingin hidup lagi jika saja bukan karena kau.**_ _ **Aku**_ _ **bersenandung**_ _ **dan mengalunkan symphoni hitam itu untukmu.**_ _ **Aku merenggut nyawa mereka yang tak bersalah untuk cinta kita,**_ _ **kau dan aku.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tak memungkiri dingin yang semakin menusuk meski selimut dan pemanas ruangan menemani tidur. Baekhyun semakin meringkuk dalam selimut besar yang digunakannya bersama Chanyeol. Hujan, dia tak pernah menyukainya. Hujan, jutaan tetes air yang membagi rasa dingin yang begitu menusuk.

Hangat. Begitu saja dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakannya. Sebuah tangan merangkul tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Chanyeol setengah berbisik. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka hujan. Tidak pernah suka..." ungkap Baekhyun.

"Aku suka hujan. Sangat menyukainya..."

"Hujan merenggut semuanya dariku..."

"Hujan mendekatkanmu denganku. Aku bisa memelukmu dengan erat disaat hujan turun..."

"Aku benci hujan..."

"Aku mencintai hujan. Tapi tak sebesar aku mencintaimu..."

Baekhyun membisu. Jantungnya bekerja dengan tidak normal. Berdetak lebih cepat dari semestinya. Apakah ini pertanda buruk atau ini sesuatu yang baik? Dia sakit... Jantungnya bekerja dibatas kenormalan yang pernah dipelajarinya. Seingatnya jantung akan memompa lebih cepat ketika dia berlari atau olahraga atau yang lainnya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya tidur dan bernafas dalam pelukan hangat seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau akan menyesal mencintaiku Chanyeol..."

"Tak ada kata menyesal dalam hidupku Baek..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gedung olah raga. Chanyeol menuntun langkahnya kesana. Malam. Ini sudah malam. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk sedikit berlatih karena ada pertandingan beberapa hari lagi. Tangannya mengayun untuk membuka pintu itu. Tapi terhenti begitu saja saat telinganya menangkap sesuatu didalam sana.

Sangat indah. Chanyeol mendorong dengan pelan daun pintu itu. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat tidak layak untuk dilihatnya. Chanyeol menggeleng. Ini bukan sesuatu yang sama sekali ingin dia ketahui.

Sebisa mungkin dia pergi dengan cepat tanpa meninggalkan suara disana. Berlari setelah cukup jauh dan tidak tau harus pergi kemana.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali kekamar setelah merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dia hanya berdiri setelah menutup pintu saat mengetahui Baekhyun belum tidur dan menunggunya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kau darimana saja, eoh? Berlatih basket selama itu? Tak taukah kau aku menunggumu sangat lama?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya Chanyeol tak melepas tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

"Molla..." jawab Baekhyun dan berbalik menuju ranjang mereka untuk tidur. Chanyeolpun melakukan hal yang sama setelah membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti baju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Andwae andwae… Kai andwaeeeeeee..." teriak Kyungsoo memecah kerumunan itu. Tubuhnya nyaris ambruk jika saja Luhan tak menahannya.

"Lu... katakan jika itu bukan Kai… katakan..." isak Kyungsoo.

"Kyung..."

"Aku sudah melarangnya untuk tidak berlatih tapi dia terus memaksa..." tangis Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ah..." Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Dia tersenyum..." ucap Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Maafkan aku.**_ _ **Aku mengambilnya darimu.**_ _ **Orang yang sangat kau cintai.**_ _ **Bukankah aku sangat baik?**_ _ **Membiarkan dia tersenyum saat melepas nafasnya untukku.**_ _ **Berterimakasihlah untuk symphoni hitamku yang begitu indah hingga kalian tersenyum saat mendengarnya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Permainanmu sangat bagus..." ucap Baekhyun memberikan dua ibu jarinya untuk Kris.

"Gomawo Baekie..."ucap Kris tersenyum.

'Senyum yang berbeda... Aku tak tau mana yang lebih kusukai. Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Aku merasakan kehangatan saat DIA tersenyum untukku'batin Baekhyun.

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu..." ucap Kris.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun terperangah. Menyukai? Menyukai... Apa kata menyukai memiliki makna yang sama dengan mencintai? Baekhyun merasa dia lebih suka kata 'mencintai'.

"Baek..." Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar panggilan satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ada apa?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bicara..."

"Bicaralah.."

"Tidak disini. Ayo..." ucap Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Atap sekolah. Sepertinya itu tempat favorit untuk berbicara. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kesana.

'GREP' Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku suka saat memelukmu. Banyak hal yang kusukai darimu. Suaramu, senyummu, tawamu dan terlebih saat kau menyanyi. Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Ternyata memang benar. Tidakkah kau mendengarnya? Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal mencintaimu. Siapapun kau, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal..."

Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku mencintai Kris... Aku hidup untuknya... Aku bernafas untuknya... Aku mengorbankan semuanya untuknya. Aku mencintainya Chanyeol, maafkan aku..." ucap Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan segera pergi dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun bersenandung kecil melewati koridor-koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Hanya dia yang melewati temaramnya koridor dalam gelapnya malam. Bulan tertutup awan mendung. Sepertinya hujan akan turun

"Hei Sehun ah..." panggil seseorang. Sehun menoleh. Dia mengenal suara itu.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Sehun mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku menunggumu..."

"Menungguku? Ahhh kau baik sekali mau menunggukku dan kembali kekamar bersama..." ucap Sehun sedikit tersenyum.

"Bukan. Aku tidak menunggumu untuk kembali kekamar bersama..."

"Lalu?"

"Mendekatlah Sehunie… Lebih dekat. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama karena sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Ketahuilah aku sangat benci hujan..."

"Eoh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tersenyum manis. Perlahan senyumnya berubah meremehkan dan senandung itu mulai mengalun dari mulutnya.

"Indah..." gumam Sehun tak sadar tersenyum. Lama dan semakin lama matanya terpejam menikmati alunan senandung Baekhyun. Terpejam dan tak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

"Selamat tidur Sehunie.. Gomawo"

"Baek..." Panggilan itu. Baekhyun tercekat. Tubuhnya membatu.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab.

"Kau ingin kembali? Untuk Kris? Dengan merenggut jiwa mereka?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar dan tak lama dia mejatuhkan air matanya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyunpun menjatuhkan air matanya.

Hujan. Hujan telah turun. Baekhyun sangat benci. Tapi rasa bencinya sekarang lebih besar.

"Aku benci hujan" bisiknya tenggelam dalam rintik-rintik hujan. Chanyeol mendekat.

"Aku benci hujan… aku benci hujan… aku ben-"

Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Aku tau… aku tau kau benci hujan. Aku disini, aku akan memelukmu. Aku tau kau tak suka kedinginan karena hujan..."

"Berhentilah mencintaiku Chanyeol. Kau akan menyesal..."

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah menyesal..."

"Tapi.."

"Berapa waktu yang kau punya? Tinggal satu orang lagikan?"

"Tidak banyak. Lima hari..."

"Kurasa itu cukup. Biarkan aku mencintaimu selama lima hari lagi. Setelah itu senandungkan symphoni hitam itu untukku..."

"A Apa-"

"Kau hidup untuk diakan? Kau mengorbankan semuanya untuk dia. Jadi aku juga akan berkorban untuk hidupmu..."

"Chanyeol..."

"Aku mencintaimu Baek..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kau...**_

 _ **Aku terjebak dalam symphoni hitamku.**_ _ **Symphoni hitamku yang sangat beracun.**_

 _ **Kenapa?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun. Matanya menjelajah setiap sudut kamar. Nihil. Dia tak menemukannya dimanapun. Kemana dia? Apakah dia hanya mimpi?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mencari udara segar,tapi ternyata diluar sedang hujan. Tidak terlalu deras..."

Chanyeol mendekat.

"Mau bermain hujan? Itu sangat menyenangkan Baek..." tawar Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun menatap uluran tangan Chanyeol. Bermain hujan? Tidak salahkah? Dia sangat benci hujan. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dan mereka beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Ayo kepadang ilalang..." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun setengah berlari. Sebagian tubuh mereka sudah basah saat sampai dipadang ilalang itu. Dingin. Tentu saja dan Baekhyun sangat benci. Tapi entah kenapa dia tersenyum.

"Hujan tak selamanya buruk bukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah...Aku tetap membencinya..."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kesebuah pohon besar yang satu-satunya ada disana.S ekedar berteduh dari guyuran hujan yang mulai menebal.

"Aku kedinginan..." bisik Baekhyun. Sebuah pelukan yang lagi-lagi diterimanya.

"Pelukanku akan selalu terasa hangat..." ucap Chanyeol.

"Sehun... Apa mereka sudah menemukannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kurasa sudah dan dipastikan Luhan tengah menangis histeris sekarang..."

"Aku merenggut orang yang sangat berarti untuk kedua sahabatku.." Baekhyun berucap pelan dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Mereka terdiam. Hanya tarikan nafas yang seperti saling berbicara.

"Aku lapar..." bisik Baekhyun.

"Ayo kembali..."

Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan di koridor asrama.

"Baekie? Kau darimana saja? Kenapa tubuhmu basah seperti itu?" tanya Kris saat mereka berpapasan.

"Aku.."

"Kau bisa sakit. Kaukan tidak terbiasa dengan hujan. Ayo kekamarku, aku akan membantu mengeringkan rambutmu..." ucap Kris langsung menarik Baekhyun hingga genggaman tangannya dan Chanyeol terlepas.

.

.

.

"Aku takut kau sakit..." ucap Kris mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun yang baru selesai mandi di kamarnya dan tentu saja mengganti bajunya dengan baju milik Kris.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kaukan benci hujan, kenapa bermain hujan eoh?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Dia tak tau jawabannya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kris yang dijawab gelengan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku akan meminta Lay untuk membuatkan bubur disini..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya setelah menghabiskan bubur yang disediakan Kris. Membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan mencari sosok Chanyeol yang tak ditemukannya.

Cukup lama haingga pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Melihat keadaan Luhan. Kau tak ingin menemuinya untuk sekedar menghibur?"

"Temani aku kesana..."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menuju kamar Luhan. Pemakam Sehun baru selesai setelah orangtuanya menjemput jenazahnya.

"Luhanie..." panggil Baekhyun.

"Baekie..." Luhan menangis dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Bersabar, okey..." hibur Baekhyun.

"Sehunie meninggalkanku... Kenapa dia harus menyenandungkan symphoni itu untuk Sehunie? Masih banyak orang diluar sana..." isak Luhan.

"Jangan menangis atau Sehun juga akan bersedih..."

"Dia menginginkan satu korban lagi. Kuharap itu bukan Chanyeol ataupun Kris. Aku tak ingin mereka juga meninggalkanmu Baekie..." ucap Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pernahkah kalian jatuh cinta seperti aku jatuh cinta?**_ _ **Pernahkah kalian terperangkap dalam tubuh tak bernyawa?**_ _ **Pernahkah seseorang datang kepada kalian dan menawarkan kehidupa kedua?**_ _ **Pernahkah kalian seperti aku?**_ _ **Terperangkap dalam permainan mematikan yang akhirnya harus menentukan kau hidup atau mati.**_ _ **Akulah sang penyair symphoni hitam.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berapa waktu yang kita punya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dua hari..." jawab Baekhyun.

"Ceritakan tentangmu sebelum kita tidur..." ucap Chanyeol. Mereka memang akan bersiap untuk tidur sekarang.

"Aku tak pernah benar-benar tidur Chanyeol..."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sebentar lagi 90 hari..."

"Selama kita kenal kau tak pernah bermimpi dan memimpikanku?"

"Aku tidak pernah tidur..."

"Kenapa kau benci hujan?"

"Karena hujanlah aku seperti ini. Hujan merenggut semuanya dariku. Hidupku, kebebasanku, mimpiku, cintaku dan masih banyak lagi..."

Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Baekhyun dan perlahan mendekat.

CHU~

"Aku mencintaimu Baek..." bisik Chanyeol. Pernyataan cinta yang tak pernah dijawab Baekhyun.

"Ciuman pertamaku..." gumam Baekhyun yang disambut pelukan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menyukaimu. Baekie, kau maukan jadi kekasihku?" tanya Kris.

"Aku..." mata Baekhyun berkeliaran untuk mencari jawaban.

"Kau maukan?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu.. Tapi aku mencintai orang lain. Maaf..." ucap Baekhyun menunduk dan berlari meniggalkan Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Akulah sang penyair symphoni hitam.**_ _ **Diujung waktu yang kumiliki aku jatuh cinta pada sosok lain yang tiba-tiba datang kedalam kehidupanku.**_ _ **Dia datang bersama cinta yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.**_ _ **Haruskah aku mengubah tujuan awalku?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari terakhir.

"Ikutlah denganku..." ajak Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kemana? Ini sudah malam Chanyeol..."

"Ini malam terakhir bukan? Aku ingin menghabiskan malam terakhirku bersamamu..."

Baekhyun akhirnya menerima ajakan Chanyeol. Ternyata Chanyeol membawanya kepadang ilalang itu lagi.

"Tak ada bintang. Bulanpun tertutup awan..." ucap Chanyeol yang sepertinya dimengerti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk dalam dekapannya.

"Kau kedinginankan?"

"Hmm..."

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu..."

Baekhyun menyanyi dengan suara merdunya. Sangat indah. Berapa kalipun dia menyanyikan lagu yang sama akan tetap indah.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek..."

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Sudah pagi dan dia tertidur disini. Dingin, itulah yang pertama dirasakannya. Matanya melirik kesamping. Kosong. Tak ada Baekhyun.

"Baek? Kau dimana?" tanya Chanyeol berteriak menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang sedikit basah karena embun. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Tetap tidak ada Baekhyun. Chanyeol berlari menuruni bukit padang ilalang itu dengan tergesa. Terus berlari hingga sampai dikamarnya dan Baekhyun. Membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar. Kosong.

"Baek? Baekhyun ah..." panggil Chanyeol dan melihat kekamar mandi. Tetap kosong. Mata besarnya menangkap sesuatu diatas kasur. Selembar kertas. Chanyeol langsung menyambar kertas itu.

 _' **DEAR CHANYEOL...** **'**_

 _ **Hai...**_

 _ **Kau pasti mencariku dibukit ilalang.**_

 _ **Maaf aku tak membangunkanmu.** **Tidurmu sangat lelap.** **Tidakkah kau tau suaraku hampir habis karena menyanyikanmu lagu sampai kau tertidur** **?**_

 _ **Hehe...**_

 _ **Aku hanya bercanda.** **Berapa kalipun kau memintanku menyanyikanmu lagu,** **aku tidak akan keberatan.** **Asal kau jangan memintaku memainkan symphoni itu.**_

 _ **Chanyeol...**_

 _ **Terimakasih untuk selama ini.**_

 _ **Terimakasih telah menemaniku dikehidupan keduaku yang singkat.** **Terimakasih telah mencintaiku.**_

 _ **Chanyeol...**_

 _ **Jangan mencariku.**_

 _ **Karena kau takkan pernah bisa menemukanku.**_

 _ **Chanyeol...**_

 _ **Chanyeolie…**_

 _ **Aku** **juga** **mencintaimu.**_

 _ **'BAEKHYUN'**_

Chanyeol merosot jatuh bersama air matanya yang juga jatuh. Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Baekhyunie..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikachu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Symphoni hitamku yang beracun.**_ _ **Dengarlah...**_ _ **Kau akan mendengarnya dalam gelap malam ketika bulan tertutup awan.**_ _ **Dengarlah...**_ _ **Kini hanya kebisuan dalam rintik hujan.**_ _ **Dengarlah...**_ _ **Symphoni hitamku yang terkubur bersama nafas dan kehidupanku.**_ _ **Dengarlah...**_ _ **Suaraku yang telah habis dimakan waktu.**_ _ **Dengarlah...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Review jusseo…**


End file.
